The present disclosure relates to a system and method for increasing the reliability and transmission data-rate of downhole optical fiber telemetry to the surface. More particularly, the present disclosure relates generally to transmitting large amounts of data using frequency combs.
As downhole operations obtain ever greater amounts of data for efficient and thorough job completion, optical fiber telemetry is being implemented in an ever-increasing number of products to provide higher data rate transmission of information and data. Currently, the use of optical fiber telemetry may encounter interference and fading effects as data is transmitted over long distances. Fiber optic communication in downhole applications have also traditionally been limited to single wavelengths. This may make optical fiber telemetry in a wellbore difficult and expensive to perform. Furthermore, interference and fading effects may corrupt and/or lose data, which may prevent operators from recording and identifying all downhole conditions.